Eternal Surprises
by Jacklyn Chan
Summary: She and Draco were happily engaged, but he did something she could never forget... she never thought she would see him again... until he finds out about their son... There's more to it than just a simple story. [Complete and Cookie] DHr Fanfic
1. Prologue

Chapter one- Prologue-Thinking things over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this is my second story actually I'm not really finished my first so I won't be updating this one as much. I will be writing a fanfic about something inspired by The Bachelor by fluff soon after I'm finished my 1st story and finished half-way through this one so ya I'll keep you posted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author POV**

Hermione sat down at the dinner table 6 years after graduating

from Hogwarts. Trying to think her life over. She lived in a mansion

with hundreds of house-elves whom she gave an annual salary of 100

galleons to. She had a son named Damian who was soon going to turn

6 years old soon. She had 2 great Best friends, a steady great job and

a loving family. As a head doctor in St.Mungo's Hospital, She was

Extremely well paid. She was now the richest single in Britain. She

lived an almost perfect life...The only thing missing? A husband who

loved her. She had Damian toward the end of her last year in

Hogwarts just before she graduated. Just months after finding out

that her fiancé was cheating on her. She was heavily burdened with a

child. Her fiancé never knew about their son nor was she ever

intending of going to inform him. Her ex-fiancé was now happily

married to the social butterfly Pansy Parkinson. They had a daughter

named Lariné. He was quite successful in his business of

manufacturing broomsticks. With a fortune that could be compared to

Hermione's just not as much. He and his quaint family lived in the

large... **Malfoy** Mansion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so ya this chapter was short but anyways

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Meeting his Son

**Chapter 2- Meeting his son**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so since I have so much time right now I'll start typing this

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**From Previous Chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He and his quaint family lived in the large... **Malfoy** Mansion

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author POV**

"MOMEEE" came a screaming voice from upstairs

Hermione quickly rushed up. And started laughing at her son once she got upstairs.

There he was stuck in his very stiff uniform that included a pair of grey slacks, a crisp white shirt and a vest with no sleeves with the school crest engraved on the front.

"Damien, honey are you alright" Hermione tried to say behind the laughter

"No, its way way too hard and not soft enough" Damian replied referring to his uniform

"Well that's how it's supposed to be"

"Well I don't like it very much" he said with a scowl

"Wear it for one day and then we'll figure it out tonight alright honey" She said

"Alright" Damian said after a while

Hermione's son Damian resembled a mini version of his father. The

silk soft platinum blond hair and those dark grey eyes made him

Almost mesmerizing. Like those of his father.

Hermione lived in the muggle world with her son and Worked in the

magical world. So Damien was to attend a Wizarding Preschool. They

went to the leaky cauldron and went through the portal. Damian as it

was not his first time here knew his way around quite well. School was

set to start in 3 hours so Hermione decided to take Damian to the

bookstore to buy a few books. She left him there in the kiddie section

to pick out a few books but what was in that section was surely much

more than just a few books. There was a tiny girl around the age of 5

with straight strawberry blond hair ,grey eyes similar to Damien's and

wearing a grey kilt and a white blouse with the same crest in scripted

on her vest as Damien's .

She was sitting in a corner reading a small book on princesses when Damian went over to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Damien what's your name" Damian asked politely

"Hi I'm Lariné" she replied with a sweet smile

They talked for a while longer and found out they would be going to

the same preschool. After some more time they decided they would be

best friends. They helped each other pick out books and sat down

quietly until their parents came to pick them up.

Hermione had finished getting the book she wanted and went to

go pick up Damian since they had to get to the preschool early to sign

up. Turns out there was more than one parent thinking the same thing.

Hermione made her way to the kid section and found her son sitting

beside a girl. She smiled curious and went over to ask her name

"Hi I'm Hermione what's your name" she asked

"Hi I'm Lariné" she said the same way to Hermione as she said to Damian

"Are you Damien's mom" she asked questionably

"Cause you look a bit like him ... she paused... actually Mian (her nickname for Damian) looks like my daddy" she concluded smiling all the while looking at Hermione curiously, then staring at Damian

But before she could answer the sweet girl she was cut off by Lariné's mother

"'Granger?"。。。 she asked uncertainly

She turned around and smiled as she already knew who it was she

had already taken time to mutter under her breath "great"

"good to see you again。。。Pansy" she said in a scary voice half cold half sweet

"yes good to see you again too Granger"

The slytherins had all learned to respect Hermione or else it would result in a beating from Draco himself usually in the past. So Hermione was wondering why she was still being nice(pansy)

"is this your son" Pansy continued staring at Damian

"well, yes" Hermione replied nervously

"who's the father" Pansy looked up suspiciously

"Uh... Harry potter" she stammered lying then making a mental note to tell Harry to play along the next time she saw him.

"relly I don't recall potter having blonde hair" Pansy said evily

"actually its ... artificial" Hermione quickly said

"Ah well I better get going now My husband Draco is waiting for me outside" She smiled (pansy)

"oh no wait he's coming this way right now" she started walking then she stopped

Hermione cursed under her breath

"Mione" he stared in disbelief

"good to see you again as well Mr.Malfoy" she said while putting on a fake smile

"Please call me Draco" he said unsure why Hermione was calling him Mr.Malfoy

"sure I guess..." Hermione said unwillingly

"is that you son" Draco said while staring at her son

Draco POV

Wow I can't believe I'm talking to mione still after all these years. She looks awesome right now. Those curves she really has filled out. OMG that little boy right behind her... looks exactly like my younger self

Author POV

In truth Draco always loved Hermione and still did it's just that

Pansy was more fitting for the role of the Malfoy wife a pureblood, with

looks to kill and great assets as well she also looked great in lingerie.

Now he was wondering who the little kid's dad was.

Draco kneeled down to Damien's height

"Hi I'm Draco what's your name"

Lariné answered for Damian

"Daddy his name is Damian he's my new best friend"

She smiled at Damian and he nodded

"Damian so who's your daddy" Draco asked

Damian unsure of what to say since his mommy had always told him that he didn't have a daddy and that Harry and Ron were like his daddy. So he replied what made sense to him

"Harry Potter is my daddy" he said in a cute voice

Draco POV

My precious Mione got married to potter and they had a kid that looks exactly like me. Interesting.

"Hermione" I stood up to face her

"Yes" she replied I could tell she was so faking that smile

"So you got married to potter"

"Ya"

"Doesn't Potter have Black hair not blond" I asked her suspiciously

But my lovely wife answered for her

"Funny doesn't little Damian look like you honey? But Damian's hair color is artificial" She smiled at me happily

By now I was mad that Hermione had gotten married to Potter it

should have been me Malfoy's are allowed to have two wives. I

thought in my head she could've stayed with me but no now she has a

little kid... So in the end I pulled one of Damien's little hairs just to be

sure... I was going to the DNA lab tomorrow to get this checked.

**Author POV**

_A few days later Dinnertime at the Granger Mansion_

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table with Harry Ron and the

Weasely family as well as her son Damian. She had already told Harry

that she told Draco Malfoy he was her husband and he agreed to act

along. They had even gone as far as to purchasing rings which caused

a questioning by Ron in the end everyone was part of the plot just

incase they even turned Damien's hair Jet Black. They didn't think that

it was all necessary until a house elf by the name of Fluffy came.

"Miss" fluffy said while pulling on Hermione's robes

"Yes" Hermione put down her fork and turned to the elf

"There is a man outside that says he wants to talk to you" Fluffy

replied

"Does miss wish for fluffy to send him away"

"No fluffy that is not necessary I'll be out in a minute also inform all the house elves that Harry Potter is my husband I'll explain later"

"Yes miss" then Fluffy apparated away to the doors to let the guest into the lavish ballroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THERE I updated so anyways next chapter up in a few days or until I finish my next chapter on my other story which could be faster if you vote (see instructions on eternal regrets chapter 14 end of page)

Thx to all reviewers

p.s just facts Lariné is pansy and Draco's daughter I know pansy is snobby and mean (sorry) and Draco is... (insert word of choice) but she's going to be sweet in the story no matter the upbringing.

Sorry to anyone who thinks pansy and Draco shouldn't go together but whom else could he be with. An unknown person just doesn't carry the familiar qualities as pansy. Millicent bulstrode sounds too burly for Draco to like and the rest are either in Gryffindor hufflepuff or ravenclaw. We couldn't do fleur but she's too old or her sister Gabrielle but she's kind of weird and not death eaterish enough

Please if you can help me

OK SO I HAVE decided to write the summary for my 3 part in the Eternal Series which is currently unnamed if you could suggest a name or suggest any way i should change my storyline please post a review on either one of my stories thx

Eternal Happiness

Draco and Hermione date but then he likes blaise's sister he is forced to choose one when they're both kidnapped in the Malfoy mansion but he chooses Hermione to die thankfully Ron saves her and she dates a guy name Tyler Kyle. She changes her identity and becomes a wedding planner she plans D/BS wedding but Draco finds out whom she really is but decides not to care. On the day of the wedding he finds out Hermione's in trouble and goes to save her but she slips into a coma he goes into after life to search for her and they have a long talk. In the end they both make it out safely and alive ha says sorry but decides that he still has to finish the Malfoy duty two years later BS dies and he goes to find Hermione but she is already gone to Paris to study fashion she has waited too long. She changes her identity again and becomes a whole new person when she comes back to Britain Draco falls in love with her not knowing who she is she decides to give him another chance and in the end he proposes and she reveals herself he's ecstatic knowing he didn't pick the wrong person and they live happily ever after

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Granger Mansion

Chapter- Introducing my Husband

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so since no one has review yet I will not post this yet well actually... never mind hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Does miss wish for fluffy to send him away"

"No fluffy that is not necessary I'll be out in a minute also inform all the house elves that Harry Potter is my husband I'll explain later"

"Yes miss" then Fluffy apparated away to the doors to let the guest into the lavish ballroom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author POV**

Draco stared in awe over the ballroom which was by far grandeur than the one at Malfoy Mansions. Suddenly at the top of the steps Hermione appeared and walked down slowly.

"Mr.Malfoy how may I help you?" She said with a smile

"Mione could I please see my son"? He asked

"Your son? Mr.Malfoy are you alright" Hermione said lying through her teeth

"Yes my son Damian"

"Mr.Malfoy I believe you're mistaken Little Damian is not you son although he strikes a great resemblance with you"

"Mya please I really want to see my son"

But she never answered because on cue Harry potter appeared right beside Hermione

Hermione ran to embrace him

"Harry you remember Mr.Malfoy right?" she said with Harry's arms around her hips.

"Good evening potter" Draco boomed in disbelief that she had actually married potter

"What's going on" Hermione put on a worried face turning to face Harry.

"Nothing really Damian just want's to sleep with us tonight apparently he's afraid of having ghost's in his drawer" Harry said with a smile

Hermione stifled a snicker his acting skill were really good

"Tell Damian I'll be up soon... k hon." she said to Harry

"Sure" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips

"So Mr.Malfoy" Hermione said turning back to Draco

"Please Hermione if I could just see Damian" He pleaded

"Is that all you really wanted?" Hermione asked

"Yes" was the simple answer

"Very well...Fluffy" She called

"Yes miss" fluffy appeared right in front of Hermione

"Please tell Master Damian to come down immediately" she said

"Yes miss"

A few minutes later Damian came down with Harry carrying him. Damian was rubbing his eyes.

Draco stared in disbelief that the little boy actually had black hair. So Hermione was telling the truth. But according to the DNA test Damian had blond hair. Now Draco was really confused...

Harry concerned looked at Hermione

"Honey is there something wrong"

"No Harry Mr.Malfoy here just wanted to see Damian"

"Oh...ok"

"Mya is it ok if I have a bit of alone time with Damian"

"Mr.Malfoy that request could be pended immediately but may I ask why you have taken such a huge interest on Damian here" she said

"Hermione we both know he's our son and if you deny I have the DNA results right now I've already missed a part of my son's life I can't miss anymore, plus I will never get used to the fact that Potter is spending more time with him than he is with me I'm really sorry if I upsetted you all those years ago" he said pleadingly

"Oh that's rich" Hermione snarled now getting upset

"You're upsetting me right now"

"No matter I can't believe you did DNA tests on Damien." She then continued

She then told Harry to take Damian back up

"Mione are you going to be alright" Harry asked

"I'll be fine" she said glaring at Malfoy

Then Harry Left. She turned to Draco

"So Draco what do you want"

"I want to spend time with my son ...and you"

"Well that's funny you didn't seem to want to spend time with me or my son when you first cheated on me with Ginny then with Pansy"

"Hermione could you blame me I was an over hyper teenage with hyper hormones" he said exasperatedly

"Draco you never saw me with those problems did you" Hermione stated

"Its not that I didn't give you a second chance I tried to tell you about Damian but you were so wrapped up in your little rendezvous with Ginny and Pansy you didn't want to listen to me" Hermione yelled angrily

Draco then got madder Damian was half his and he was going to get him back.

"You know what Hermione you never spent more than a day with me it was always with the golden boys" He yelled

"Let me tell you one thing the only reason I never spent more than one day with you is because you never wanted to spend more that one day with me because I didn't fulfill you deepest desires. DRACO MALFOY I WAS ALWAYS WITH THE GOLDEN BOYS HELPING THEM DO HOMEWORK BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS HAVING AFFAIRS WITH OTHER GIRLS HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL" she finished off by yelling at him

"HERMIONE I WAS NOT HAVING AFFAIRS WITH OTHER WOMEN" Draco Malfoy yelled

Hermione than conjured a box. Thrust it in Malfoy's face and said

"look at this then IF THIS ISN'T EVIDENCE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS" she yelled

Inside there were pictures of him with every girl in the year

Ginny wearing an almost transparent bedsheet looking exhausted.

Pansy wearing this pink thingy which was hanging off and her hair tousled

Parviti and him tangled in a position that impossible

Cho wearing practically nothing...

Millicent's uniformed unbuttoned all the way

Hermione yelled "YOU CHEATED ON ME NUMEROUS TIMES I KNEW THAT AND I MADE AN EFFORT TO FORGET IT BECAUSE YOUR THE SLYTERIN SEX GOD AND I KNEW THAT WAS TO BE EXPECTED AND ALSO BECAUSE YOUR HEART BELONGED TO ME BUT IT TURNS OUT IT DOESN'T. STILL IT DIDN'T MATTER TO ME YET SINCE I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND NO ONE ELSE WAS. BUT THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION I MEAN IF YOU SAW ME WITH THAT MANY BOYS WHAT WOULD YOU DO? I LOVED YOU DRACO MALFOY BUT YOU USED ME THE YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU NEVER CARED!"

Suddenly because of the tremor of her voice a glass vase sitting on the edge of the stairway fell and hit Hermione right on the head. Draco dropped the box of pictures and ran over to Hermione feeling her pulse. Then conjuring some medical supplies. He yelled for a house elf.

**Next Day**

Hermione's Bedroom 

Draco had bandaged up Hermione and then the healers came and took a look at her turns out she has been badly hit by someone in the head before she has slipped into a coma. Draco then had a talk with Ron and Harry about Hermione... yes I mean a civil one...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its 1 am in the morning and I have school today technically so ya I'll finish next chapter 2morrow.

Don't forget to review thx

Remember this account accepts anonymous reviews so you don't have to sign in to review but please put you username so I can read your stories as well and review them thx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. The Heated Talk

Chapter 4- Realizing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So had 20 pounds of homework tonight but I'm already finished

Anyways my internet is cut off right now so I won't be able to answer all reviews at all but I will make an effort to answer them on the review board soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Next Day**

Hermione's Bedroom 

Draco had bandaged up Hermione and then the healers came and took a look at her turns out she has been badly hit by someone in the head before she has slipped into a coma. Draco then had a talk with Ron and Harry about Hermione... yes I mean a civil one... fine well almost civil

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Author POV

Draco, Ron and Harry had a long talk in the library after they had finished tending to Hermione.

Draco was the ice breaker

"Do you think May's going to be alright" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice

Ron who looked up first yelled

"LIKE YOU WOULD CARE MALFOY AND STOP CALLING HER MYA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT"

Harry being the sensible one told him to shut up then continued

"Ron's right Malfoy you never cared about Hermione"

"What do you mean I never cared about her?"

"Remember valentine's day?" Harry asked

"What about valentine's day?" Draco replied staring at the fireplace

"EXCATLY. WHAT I SERIOUSLY WANT TO KNOW IS WHY WE'RE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION ANYWAYS" Ron said then he stomped out a few minutes later he came back in and sheepishly admitted that he didn't know where he could go.

Then Harry continued

"That night you promised to meet Hermione for a trip to hogsmead she spent hours looking for the perfect outfit and never looked prettier but in the end? You never showed up..."

Then Ron butted in... again

"So you know what Harry and I went to find her and then we took her to the library. But guess we found... Malfoy. THERE YOU WERE SNOGGING THE BRAINS OUT OF Pansy Parkinson though... we didn't even know if she had any..." Ron was so mad Harry had to force him into his chair.

"That was year 7 the day after you promised to be loyal to her" Harry said glumly thinking back

"That day was the day she was going to tell you about Damian, but you never cared Malfoy you never cared" Then Harry stood up and walked out.

"Malfoy what Harry said was just plain polite YOU KNOW THE REAL TRUTH？ HERMIONE SPENT HOURS CRYING OVER YOU. SHE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU. SHE NEVER USED YOU AND SHE NEVER NEVER HURT YOU. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT DRACO MALFOY THOSE WERE THE EXCAT THINGS YOU DID TO HER" Then Ron stomped out as well.

Draco slumped back into the armchair and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe those things actually hurt Hermione so much I mean he was just having a little fun (author's thinking: bastard, freak, imbecile, crazy brat ok on with the story). He slowly got up and apparated back to his own Mansion where he was greated with a shrieking Pansy.

"Drakie poo where have you been" she asked

Larine although having the looks of a 5 year old her mind was much advance. She hated her mother. All her mother was, was a brat a big spoiled brat. She liked her daddy though. But she liked Damian the best. Those two would spend all day in the sandbox burying each other.Suddenly on day Damian came with big newz...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok I know sucky chapter but I'll do better next one

Please comment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. The Death Of The Slytherin Beauty Queen

Chapter 5- The new daddy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe ok I'm bored again just finished typing the chapter to my other story anf so ya I starting on this one now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Larine although having the looks of a 5 year old her mind was much advance. She hated her mother. All her mother was was a brat a big spoiled brat. She liked her daddy though. But she liked Damian the best. Those two would spend all day in the sandbox burying each other.Suddenly on day a few months later Damian came with big newz...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Author POV

Larine looked up and saw Damian running towards her. Smiling happily she said hi

"Guess what" an over hyper Damien said

"ya" Larine asked

"My mommy's getting married to Carter Bourbonnais" Damian yelled

Larine froze Carter Bourbonnais was her daddy's biggest enemy.

Let me fill you in on these last few months. After the big civil

conversation Draco no longer bothered Hermione. Hermione herself

recovered after a few days and went back to work. She met a business

man by the name of Carter. They went on a few dates together and

she could see that Damian liked him. In a month he proposed. Harry

also proposed to a muggle girl who knew he was a wizard her name

was Sasha Fernelli and Ron started dating a muggle born by the name

of Eleria Frost. Life had never been happier but unfortunately Pansy

Parkinson got a brain tumor. It was not curable even with magic. One

day she got so bad they called in Hermione the head doctor to see

Pansy. Forcing herself to see a needy patient Hermione slowly trudged

along to room 547 . She opened the door and was greeted by small

larine and Draco. She had taken a liking to larine as she would often

come over to play with Damian. She walked over to Pansy checked

her Heartbeat, her blood pressure and for any abnormalities. Hermione

called for one of the nurses and they handed Hermione a needle.

Hermione not wanting to do this. Turned around to face Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy your wife is currently in a very unstable position she has no ability to move but she can feel enormous pain. We have already given her a large dose of painkillers but it seems her body is immune to them. As a doctor this is the last thing I wish to do to my patient but I'm afraid in this case there is no choice... As soon as you give us permission we will take your wife off respirators we would also like you to have in mind that after Pansy is taken off respirators she will pass away in around 5 minutes" Hermione concluded she hated doing this 1. This was Draco Malfoy 2. She really didn't like killing her patients

"Mya just hand me the papers" he said werily

She motioned for the nurse to give Draco the papers. And Draco put

the tip of his wand to the paper. Then he turned to larine

"larine would you like to say goodbye to your mother"

Larine couldn't really care less not cause she was a cold child it was because she held no feelings for her mother but still she went to hold her mother's hand.

Hermione looked at Draco and for the first time she a lone tear running down his eye. He turned to her and nodded and slowly Hermione removed the respirators Pansy was attached to. 5:47 January 14th the day the slytherin beauty queen died.

Draco then took larine's hand and led her down. Hermione gave the nurses instructions to clean up and then ran down the corridor to find larine hugging Draco in a chair. She slowly went over and bent down to Larine's eye level.

"Larine are you alright?" Hermione asked

Larine smiled

Hermione than thought about it for a while.

"Would you want to come over for dinner and talk with Damian?" Hermione asked

"I want to but what about my daddy he's feeling really sad" Larine said

Hermione looked up at Draco

"Mr.Malfoy are you feeling ok" Hermione sat down right beside him

"Mione could you please take care of larine for a few days until I get my life sorted out" he asked

"Draco you don't look too good" Hermione said startled as he began to turn pale.

"no I'm fine" he insisted

"Mione I'm really sorry for all those things I did to you in the past" he said

"it doesn't matter anymore. C'mon if you're feeling ok I know larine want's to talk to Damian and she won't leave you here" Hermione motioned to the door.

"You and larine can stay at my manor for a few days until you can get Pansy's things sorted out" Hermione said not knowing why she was being so nice

Draco looked up

"Are you sure it's ok I mean what about Harry?" he asked

Hermione had to keep from laughing she had never told Draco the real story about Harry.

"Draco Harry was and is still my best friend. We never got married. But actually I'm engaged to Carter Bourbonnais now but he doesn't live with me yet so he doesn't have a say in whom my house guests are"

"Carter Bourbonnais!" Draco said

"ya" Hermione curious as to why Draco was so surprised

Draco closed his eyes

"Carter used to be my old business partner but then he cheated on thefunds " he said

Hermione startled

"are you sure you're not making this up" Hermione asked

Then Larine spoke up

"It's true Mr.Bourbonnais did cheat in daddy's money he took away money without asking. He's a bad bad guy."

Hermione shocked sat down. She was going to have a talk with carter tomorrow but for now she better take good care of Draco and his Daughter

"c'mon" Hermione motioned again towards the door

Draco managed a meek smile and then suddenly fainted.

He woke up the next day in an unfamiliar place.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Awkward scenes anyone has any suggestions on how to improve this chapter review and I'll see if I can change it.

ok manta ray yes you're right putting to sleep is problaby for animals so i changed it

readers Also please if you could help me name my 3rd part of the eternal series of correct the plot line that would be much appreciated. (you can find it on the bottom of my profile)

Thx again to all those who review

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	6. Unknown Place

Chapter 6- Feelings?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize to whoever is actually following this story I havn't been updating at all. Anyways thx. To manta-ray and magicalbooks55 for reviewing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Draco managed a meek smile and then suddenly fainted.

He woke up the next day in an unfamiliar place.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Author POV

Draco woke up a few weeks later in an unfamiliar place. He looked around for any signs of living objects but found only Hermione slumped in a chair next to him. He reached over and touched her hand.

"Mione" he said

She mumbled something then suddenly sat up and looked at him.

"omg you're finally awake. Larine was starting to get worried" she said

"Larine! Is she alright... where is she?" He asked panicky.

"Gimme a break Malfoy like I'd actually leave your daughter there at the hospital. She sleeping in the room across from Damian's right now"

He calmed down considerably.

"thanks" he smiled

"how long have I been sleeping?"

"around 2 or 3 weeks" Hermione said.

"Oh, what about pansy" he asked suddenly

"Pansy? She's currently at the funeral home I sent her to. Only the best for a Malfoy right?"

"um.. ya... I guess"

"Are you alright"

"ya I'm fine it's just... never mind"

"ok" Hermione smiled.

"you want breakfast" she asked

Draco smiled and nodded. He followed her down to the kitchen. She then got the house elf to prepare two meals and they sat down at the table.

"So what happened to Carter" Draco asked wondering if it was appropriate.

Hermione looked up.

"I checked his records..."

"and?"

"you're right he was a fraud. Thx for telling me. I broke it off with him"

Oh was the reply. They then sat in silent as they consumed their breakfast. Larine and Damian came down later and asked if Draco would play with them. But he declined saying that it would be best if he and his daughter went home now as he still had his wife's matters to take care of. He said thank you to Hermione and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. December came quickly and the annual Malfoy Ball was held once again. Only this time Hermione was invited.

Hermione stared at the invitation...

"should I go?" she asked herself

But someone had already decided for her. Damian ran in after playing with Larine and started jumping around

"Damian! Please do not go tracking your wetness around the house" Hermione said

"Mommy mommy can we please go the Mr.Malfoy's ball? Larine said she really wanted me to come and that her daddy already invited you" Hermione smiled and since she didn't want to disappoint Damian she said yes.

She soon regretted it when the ball came rolling around. But no matter she R.S.V.P so she couldn't just bail out... could she?

That night after thinking about it for a long time she decided to attend. She wore strapless pale blue floor length dress. It had floral designs on it in black. She then donned a thin white cloak magicked to be warm. It was drenched in millions of tiny crystals. She then took Damian and flooed to the Malfoy's ball.

She stepped out into a bedroom. And took a look around. She slowly took a step pulling Damian with him until the doorknob turned... She froze...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hahaha short chapter but anyways ya

Who do u think it is?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Please?¿?

**Chapter 7- The Malfoy Christmas Ball **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hahahahehehe ok to make up for my lack of updating I'm going to be posting this soon...

Ok thx to people who review sorry I didn't use your review though but if they'll significantly affect this chapter ill like rewrite this chapter over...

Thx

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Continued from last chapter **

She stepped out into a bedroom. She proceeded to take a look around trying to determine where she was. She slowly took a step pulling Damian with her until the doorknob turned... She froze...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author POV **

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Hermione breathed a sign of relief it was only Draco.

"Um hey sorry I kinda came into your room... I think"

"No worries this is actually my 2nd bedroom not my actual one"

"Hey why don't you come down now Larine's been waiting for ages for Damian"

"um... thanks" Hermione replied

She went down and Draco appeared a few minutes later. He was then swarmed by crazy girls since he was like single again. Hermione a bit disgusted walked out into the gardens it was in the winter time so she was shivering as she forgot her coat in the hall and did not wish to retrieve it.

"Hey why didn't you come over when I came down?"

Hermione turned around and saw Draco leaning on the doorframe holding his cloak. He then proceeded to place it on her shoulders.

"Well you seemed slightly preoccupied" She said looking at the swarm of girls inside.

"Listen Mione I think we really need to talk...privately"

"Believe me I really don't think we need one"

"Why do you keep insisting on running away from me?"

"I'm not running... only merely keeping a safe distance"

"Keeping your distance?"

"Draco you know that I've been hurt before I just don't want it to happen again"

"I'm sorry mione"

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it does it?"

"Mione"

"I've been hurt many times Draco... you know you're the only person I've actually ever loved... but you're the only person that has broken my heart down to pieces"

Hermione then saw one solitary lone tear streaking down Draco's face staining his eyes a dark red. He let it fall before quickly wiping his eyes.

"Listen mione I just wanted to ask you about Damian"

"What about Damian"

"I really want to know him. I missed his birth his first steps... and what pains me most is that he called Harry daddy as one of his first words"

"Well you got no one to blame but yourself Draco it wasn't like I didn't want to tell you it was more like you were way way too busy doing your own thing to listen to what pathetic thing I have to say next right?"

Draco stepped a little bit closer closing the gap between him and Hermione.

"Could I just please spend some time with him? after all without me there wouldn't be him"

"Please Draco don't remind me"

"Can I spend some time with him then?"

"I..." Before Hermione could finish she was interrupted by another one of Draco Conquests.

"Drakes darling why are you hanging out here in the cold there's a nice cozy bed inside waiting for you and I"

Hermione raised on eyebrow... his wife just died and he's already sleeping around.

She rolled her eyes then turned around a slowly walked away. She went to the middle of the field and stood there ... moments later she could hear footsteps behind her. She promptly stood up and started walking back to the mansion after seeing Draco still following her.

She turned around annoyed that he was still following her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a warm cozy bed right now?"

"Dumped her"

"See that's the thing about you Draco you don't take things seriously you play girls then you dump them. Just like you did with me"

"Mione with you it wasn't like that"

"Then what was it like?"

"It was different..."

Hermione paused then after a while

"I'm sorry I just don't think it's good for Damian to know that he has a father who brings home a different girlfriend every night"

"I'm sorry Draco"

"Hermione please I'm sorry... about my girlfriends..."

"What about them?"

"I've been wanting someone all along but they don't want me back I guess I'm just so frustrated and all these girls are there and they're there for me to..."

"Save it and spare me the nice details I don't need to hear if they moan or scream"

"Funny isn't it I know all the things about these girls yet the one I love I don't know anything about her"

Then he continued after a break of silence

"I don't know if you like milk or water... if you prefer roses over carnations or carnations over roses I don't know how you like your coffee made and most of all I wasn't for there you when Damien was born"

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco"

"Don't you realize Mya you're the only one I've ever loved..."

Its funny most girls would be ecstatic to hear that Draco Malfoy loved them they'd be jumping around for joy but Hermione she stood speechless in the mist of the cold winter breeze completely frozen shock... Maybe it was because of her unique personality of not falling to his feet that made Draco Malfoy the Slytherin "Bad" boy...fall deeply in return for her... And it was because of her that for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy felt safe and let down his defense and showed his soft side...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG sorry short chapter but I just got this great idea for another eternal series omg omg omg ok sorry I'm typing this fast please review!

Ok just finished revising and ya wrote a bit of my next story thx to all reviewers and sorry again that I haven't been updating at all these past few weeks... thx to all readers as well...

Anyways hope everyone has fun trick-or-treating today... I think I dunno when it will be posted on the board...

Till next time

X-O-X-O BYE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Hospitalized

Chapter 8-You're seriously kidding me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry to everyone who is actually spending time reading this...thank you

Anyways ya sorry for not updating I got this math contest and like 10 tests and exams are coming up and we had like 3 major projects due so anyways hope you like this chappie although it might be kinda awkward

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Its funny most girls would be ecstatic to hear that Draco Malfoy loved them they'd be jumping around for joy but Hermione she stood speechless in the mist of the cold winter breeze completely frozen shock... Maybe it was because of her unique personality of not falling to his feet that made Draco Malfoy the Slytherin "Bad" boy...fall deeply in return for her... And it was because of her that for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy felt safe and let down his defense and showed his soft side...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione stood up and faced Draco.

"haha funny joke Draco"

She then brushed past him quickly before he could say another word.

She went to Larine's playroom and saw Damian sprawled on the floor, he had a deathly hint of glow to him as Hermione could see. She rushed to him and bent down, Draco's cloak flowing behind her as she knealt down. She turned to Larine.

"Larine what happened?"

"Damian was playing toys with me and then he suddenly fell down" The poor girl was hyperventilating.

Hermione asked how long Damian had been out

"A..huh...few...huh...huh...minutes"

"Larine please calm down its ok"

Hermione then checked Damian's pulse...slow...slow.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Damian

"Enerverate"

Nothing happened.

She picked Damian up with one hand and then grabbed Larine's hand with the other. She rushed down the stairs to find Draco. He was desperately trying to get out of the horde of girls that surrounded him.

"Draco!" she yelled receiving envious glares when he ran up the stairs to greet her.

"Mione what happened?" he said looking at the passed out Damian and the hyperventilating Larine.

"We need to use the floo to get to Mungos"

"Why not just appartate?"

"It's much too dangerous for a patient in coma and a hyperventilating little girl"

"C'mon then" Draco took Damian out of Hermione's arms and ran towards the floo room.

Hermione went first and grabbed pinch of floo powder holding Larine's hand they appeared In St.Mungo's a few seconds later.

Then Draco Went although with a bit of difficulty.

When he got there were a bunch of doctors and nurses running towards him. They picked up Damian put him on a stretcher and they transported him to the observation room.

Draco tried to run after them but they were too fast. He went to the waiting room and saw Hermione there sitting down with Larine. He went over to them.

"Larine you okay?"

She gave a slight nod.

"What about you Mione' "

"I'm alright its Damian that's the one not alright"

"Larine could you please tell me what happened" She turned to larine and asked her in a quite voice

"Well I was getting out my toy broomstick and Damian was sitting on the floor then he suddenly fell down and the color started to go away I tried calling for you but no one could hear me." Larine was crying now.

Hermione hugged her "It's alright, you did the right thing you shouldn't have left Damian"

Then Hermione saw the Doctor coming to meet her.

"Healer, Granger"

Hermione gave a nod.

"I don't know if you've been informed before but Damian has a severe type of Leukemia"

Draco stood up and grabbed the doctor by the shoulders

"WHAT!"

"Draco please calm down, sorry Healer Winter"

Healer Winter also know as Josh Winter shook himself out of his daze.

"Oh that's no problem I'm used to it now"

"So if its leukemia it can be instantly cured by the Lamora Leukemis spell right?" Hermione asked

"Usually, but unfortunately not in this case. Your son has a special type of leukemia that only shows up once in a thousand years, right now we need a miracle and some blood which is why I came to find you," he turned to Draco

"I presume you're Damian's father"

Larine stared wide eyed "Damain's my brother?"

"No no of course not" Hermione intervened

"Mione why do we need to keep her from it"

Hermione nodded then bent down to Larine's eye level

"Yes Damian is your brother Larine"

Larine flashed a huge smile "Really!"

Draco looked confused "You mean you're not mad that I never told you"

"Well you did just now"

"Ah-hem, sorry to run your little um family reunion but I need blood for Damian"

Hermione stood up "Right sorry, Damian's a type O and I'm a type A though"

"I'm type O" Hermione turned around to see that Draco had spoken.

"Alrigh then could you sign a few papers and then we'll head off to the transfusion room"

"Alright" Draco drew out pen from the nearby reception desk and signed the sheets. He told Hermione to stay there with Larine and that he would go and everything would be fine.

Hermione gave a small nod then went into the elevator to go to her office in St.Mungos as there were a few beds there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyahahhahahahahahahahahaha I'm not going to ask you to review cuz most of you won't and don't care anyways.

Hope you liked this chapter I'm only doing like 11 chapters max for this one I think cuz I can't drag it on for too long now that Larine knows that Damian is her brother she'll problaby want Hermione and Damian to move in with Draco and Her. Anyways if you'd like to contribute any ideas I'm open for them and I'll give you credit.

Also I'm planning on writing another fanfic... what do you think the first 4 chapters are from Khaila story actually they're modified I'm just kinda using her plot line well not actually hers but anyways ya any suggestion as to how that should go I'm writing the 10th chapter for that one currently so ya...

till next chapter

RaRaWong

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. The truth

Chapter 9- Revealing Secrets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New chapter ok anyways hope you like this one might be the last dunno yet then an epilougue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione gave a small nod then went into the elevator to go to her office in St.Mungos as there were a few beds there.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione woke up the next day to find herself lying on a bed in an unknown place.

She gasped and looked around remembering the last time she was conscious was in her office with Larine... LARINE! Where in the world is Larine. Hermione was getting really panicky now. She rushed into the bathroom to find Draco brushing his teeth there. She screamed!

"Draco where in the world am I?" She said frantically looking around his room.

"Malfoy Mansion, in my room" She gave a look of anger

"Pray tell, what in the world was I doing in your room" she crossed her arms and leaned on the door.

"Sleeping, geez Granger for a person who's son is in a coma right now you sure are worried about him."

"Son? OMG Damian! What happened is he alright?"

She stodd back up and started shaking him. He lost control of his toothbrush and it fell onto the floor burning a hole in the ground. Hermione stared wide-eyed at the gaping hole.

"Finally you catch on. Yes he's alright Hermione you've been asleep for 2 weeks now must be the overstress, you had a raging fever over 39 Degrees Celsius when I finally found. What were you thinking you are an experienced healer you should know better than to leave yourself at that temperature and with your daughter as well" Draco suddenly covered his mouth. He knew he had said too much.

"My daughter?"

"No you must be hallucinating of course you don't have a daughter" he said bending down to pick up his toothbrush.

"Draco what are you hiding from me?" she said glaring at him and slowly advancing closer

"Nothing..." he dropped his toothbrush again

"No seriously tell me right now or I'm calling the cops on you for kidnpapping me"

"I'd hardly call it kidnapping more like a favor" he said nonchantly as he backed towards the door

"NOW!" She stamped her foot.

"Ok ok fine" Draco simpered as he tried to back away from Hermione's fist

"Listen Mione whatever I tell you, you promise not to get mad at me" he said staring at the force that fist could exert

"We'll see" Hermione said her arms crossed

"Ok well you know that you and I dated in our Hogwart years"

He went over to his sitting area and Hermione followed.

"I'm not completely in loss of memory Draco, keep on talking"

"Well one night we both got drunk" he said gulping.

"We did?" Hermione looked confused

"Yes and I assure you I did not do it on purpose."

"No see I would never get drunk" Hermione said not believeing a word he was saying

"That night you found out about your mothers death" he said quietly as he picked up on of his pillows and played with its gold tassels

"So technically you're telling me that after my mother died I had a major breakdown and drunk a lot"

"Yes" he said

"That completely does not make sense first thing and second, how come I don't remember any of this" She started pacing around his coffee table.

"Yes I'm getting to that part, can I go on now?" Draco asked

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a slight nod.

"Well that night technically after you became pregnant"

Hermione's eye grew.

"now your testing me and getting on my nerves making up werid stories like that Malfoy I'm not dumb possibly I would be able to remember if I was pregnant of not."

"Will you let me finish mione'?"

"Fine go ahead then story maker..." She was getting a little pissed at Draco

"Well you got pregnant and my father found out about it"

"Your father found out? How? He didn't even know we were dating" She gave a look of disbelief and sat down at the chair right in front of Draco's

"Pansy told him she was jealous about you, anyways I persuaded my father to let you keep the baby because I knew how you felt about abortion"

"Well at least you did one thing right in this little story of yours"

"ITS NOT A STORY!"

"Sure, I totally believe that I can get pregnant and not remember any of it"

Draco paused and clenched his teeth, "look Hermione you want to hear this or not? You can do the lying test on me later if you want"

"Fine go on, but I'm telling you this story has got no imagination whatsoever in it"

Draco threw his arms up in the air. Hermione gave him a look.

"What?" She asked "Keep on going I'm still listening"

He breathed in deeply before he kept on talking.

"Now where was i?"

Hermione looked at him and raised on eyebrow and crossed her legs

"Right! So my father got me to take you to the Malfoy Manor and believe me you thought I was going to kill you that's how I got this huge scratch on my arm" Draco said pulling up his sleeve. Hermione winced as she saw a huge red gash across his perfectly pale arm.

"My father did a baby growing process on you and in less than 2 days after you became pregnant you gave birth, my father as you know how he is about blood used the ancient Malfoy change blood process to change the baby's blood to 100 pure"

"We then named the girl Larine and passed it off as Pansy's and I's, that's why I cheated on you because my father said if I didn't break it off with you he would kill you along with Larine"

"Thanks for the heroic deed Draco but now can you explain why I can't remember any of this?" Hermione asked

"We did a memory charm on you that can be removed by me"

"Remove it" She said simply monotoned.

"No, Hermione It was a horrifying experience I don't want you to see it again" He disagreed

"Remove it how do I know you're not lying" she challenged

"I'm not" he retorted

"fine if you're not going to REMOVE IT...why don't you explain all the cheating AFTER pansy and your father died"

"I never cheated"

"oh that's so true" she said rolling her eyes and leaning back onto the couch even more

"Honest Hermione do the truth test on me, the only person I've ever been with is you"

"That's just what I'll do" Hermione pulled out her wand and stood up... She was rather calm about this whole news's about having a daughter but after all she could not remember any of it

"Jangsang" She muttered in Draco's direction.

Her wand tip turned blue meaning... he wasn't lying.

"Now you believe me mione I never loved anyone but you" he pleaded he got up as well and started pacing.

"But that's impossible...you were the Slytherin sex god..." she said as she looked at the blue light on the tip of her wand her eyes wide with surprise.

"So that's what they called me" he stopped his pacing.

Hermione looked at him weird "Don't tell me you never knew"

"Nope honest"

"Do you forgive me mione?" he tilted his head and asked her.

Hermione gave a slight smile "we'll talk later"

Then apparated to Damian's hospital room to find him surrounded by toys. Damian himself was lying in the middle of the vast room sleeping soundfully. Hermione rushed outside to the reception.

"Healer Granger! You're back from sick leave! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Marguerite, could you explain to me where the toys all came from" Hermione asked curiously.

"Shocking isn't it you're lucky you found such a nice friend" Marguerite said inspecting her perfect hot pink nails.

"Huh?" Hermione looked lost

"The man he introduced himself as your friend he told me to call him Draco Malfoy...He was so cute" she stared dreamily into the air. And dazed off into la-la land

"Draco Malfoy cute?" Hermione raised one eyebrow

"you must be crazy for not thinking so" she came back...

Hermione raised the other eyebrow"Right maybe I am crazy"

"So could you give me the info on Damian's health status currently"

"Ah yes," Marguerite pulled out a file.

"Damian had the leukemia and needed a bone marrow replacement. He got it later that day and the donator was Draco Malfoy, Damian then went into a soul-sleep and fell into a deep coma. He just woke up a few days ago because Mr.Malfoy donated half his soul to save Damian. Currently he is stable and perfectly healthy" She place down the file grabbed a cup of coffee, took a sip then looked at Hermione again.

"HALF HIS SOUL! How could you guys let him do that! That's almost killing him!" Hermione was frantical

"Yes we explained that to him but he insisted"

Hermione gave a frustrated scream. Then asked Marguerite

"And the room I really don't remember requesting an extra large one?"

"Mr.Malfoy specifically requested an extra large room for Damian and for it to be furnished entirely with things Damian liked"

"Crap! How much did it cost?"

"like you'd have to worry about money healer Granger, everyone knows you ear over 5 million galleons annually."

Hermione looked at her quizzically "Who told you?"

"Wallace from finance"

"Remind me to speak to Wallace later." Hermione said glaring at Wallace's staff member of the year award hung from a billboard nearby. He was smiling and waving to everyone passing by.

"What about the toys where did they come from then?"

"Mr.Malfoy spent the whole day picking out toys for Damian until he decided that it'd be a lot faster to just buy the whole store"

"You're a lucky Gal Hermione to have Mr.Malfoy he hasn't left Damian's side for more than 5 hours the past 2 weeks when you were sleeping, its like he's got some kind of bond with that boy"

Hermione was shocked at how much Draco cared about Damian. She made her way back into his room to find Damian had already waken up. He looked up and saw her.

"Mommee!"He ran across and embraced Hermione.

"Hey Damian, are you feeling better?" she said patting his spiky blonde head

"I'm feeling great Uncle Draco brought me all these toys, he's so nice mommy" he smiled happily running over to pick up his favorite teddy bear

"Uncle Draco?" Hermione asked

"Ya Mommy he told me to call him that" he said still smiling.

Hermione then paused for a minute then took Damian's hand and led him to the couch beside his bed.

"Sit down Damian Mommy's got something to ask and tell you about"

"ok mommee." Damian sat down beside Hermione.

"Remember when you asked me if you had a dad"

"Yes," Damian gave a slight nod.

"Well remember I said that you didn't"

"Uh-huh"

"Well mommy lied"

"Lied?" he tilted his tiny little head

"Yes Mommy lied you have a dad"

"Can I see him?"

"not yet Damian but for now lets get all this stuff back to our house then we have to visit Larine"

"LARINE! Really mommy can we go visit Larine?"

Hermione smiled "C'mon hurry then"

3 hours later they were knocking on the door of the Malfoy Mansion.

Draco opened the door

"Hermione and Damian"

"Hi Uncle Draco"

"Damian why don't you go in and play with Larine I got to talk to Uncle Draco"

"alright" Damian rushed in and ran up to Larine's playroom.

Draco took Hermione to his study.

"Listen before you say anything I'm really sorry about the whole memory wiping thing" Draco said

Hermione changed the topic "How could you donate half your soul?" she cried

"My soul?" he tried to look like he didn't know what she was talking about.

She didn't fall for it. "Yes you gave half your soul to Damian"

Draco chuckled softly

"There was no difference anyways a part of my soul was already gone long ago when someone i loved dissapeared from my life" He said staring into her eyes

"Still, I mean larine just lost her mom, she can't lose her dad as well" Hermione said ignoring his boring stare

"Larine never lost her mom" Draco said

Hermione gave him a look "that doesn't mean you can save Damian and die on Larine. But um thanks for helping me take care of Damian it really means a lot to me." She said quietly wringing her hands

"Does that mean that I can spend some time with Damian?"

Hermione placed a finger to her chin giving a thoughtful look. She gave Draco a slight smile

"C'mon Mione?"

Hermione then grimaced at his puppy-eyed face

"Twice a week bring him home no later than 10 or else..."

Draco smiled.

"So since you can spend time with Damian I think its really only fair that I get to spend time with Larine." She then went on to say after crossing her arms below her chest she walked around Draco in circles.

"I dunno 'Mione maybe an hour a week" Draco had a sly smile on his face he picked up a small clear box off the ground.

"C'mon I gave you 48 hours" She gave a small pout.

He laughed "Don't do that"

"Anything better?" Hermione asked her head tilted a bit.

"How about spending life with her then? ... Best offer I can make, much more generous than yours any day"

Hermione looked up confused "Life?"

"Marry me?" He held out a 98 karat blue and pink diamond set on a platinum band.

Hermione smiled "Might want to think that over after all I'm a mudblood wouldn't want to spoil the pure Malfoy bloodline now would you"

"So does that mean if your blood is pure you'll spend the rest of your life with me?"

Before she could speak he had drawn out his wand "Purificopules"

Hermione felt a jolt within her and within moments it was gone.

"now that you're 100 pureblooded, Any more excuses for not marrying me?"

"Why would I not want to marry the Slytherin Sex God" Hermione gave a grin.

He took the band off the holder and slipped it onto her finger slowly pulling her in for a hug "I still don't know why they called me that" He whispered into her ear, and held her even tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liked it? I could do an alternate ending like I did with the other one but I dunno I didn't write the other one so ya if anyone wants to help me write one I'd be more than happy to post it but ya

I have to post it now and write the epilogue till next time...

ITX SNOWING WE'RE HAVING A WHITE CHRISTMAS AFTER ALL!YAY!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. Eternal Surprises

Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My last chapter is NOT going to have a continued from thing like all my other chapters ... I'm too lazy.

Anyways ya I'm finished this story might add a few author notes on every now and then.

Ya so hope you like this and since the Eternal series is just usually one story and no more I don't do sequels. If anyone wants to do one for me on the life of whoever I mean that's good just could you please e-mail me first.

My next story is going to be Eternal Memories and then maybe Eternal Endings and that will like be it for the whole Eternal Thing. I might start another completely different story. And if anyone's got a really really good romance or have read a really really good romance please tell me!

Hahaha ok I should really be typing me epilogue now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later

"Daddy!"

Draco looked up from the door to see two hyperactive 7 year olds jumping at him. He was knocked down minutes later. He looked up to see his wife standing leaning on the doorframe laughing at him, He scowled.

"Well hello to you too!" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione clutched her sides and went over to help him up. She held out her right hand and he dropped his briefcase, took her hand and pulled her down gently onto the ground with him.

She got up slowly "Draco!"

He laughed "Hey its not my fault you're so weak" He said. Hermione made a shocked face and pushed him back onto the ground. She walked away and looked back at him and smiled. He grimaced at her push and then got up to retrieve his briefcase. He told Larine and Damian to go upstairs to do their homework.

He went to the kitchen to find Hermione sitting on one of the magicked crystal chairs. He put his hands on her shoulder. She looked back and smiled. She was looking at a place for vacations.

Draco reached one hand out to close the books.

Hermione turned back "Draco! I was reading that!"

"Why were you worrying about our vacation destination. I've already got it planned I told my secretary I'm taking the next month off"

Hermione's eyes widened and smiled she stood up and hugged him "Finally we get to spend some time together"

Draco smiled knowing that, that would make her happy.

After their huge marriage, much to many girls dismay that Draco was no longer single. Hermione moved into the Malfoy Mansion and the Granger Mansion was used as their summer home. The Malfoy and Granger fortune combined together was more than enough for their simple expenses... fine maybe big expenses... They had enough to last generations as both families were extremely well off. Draco decided to go work anyways after all those years of depending on other people. He owned his own company that manufactured Broomsticks, Hermione stayed at home and watched over their kids sometimes when their nanny was on her weekend. The other times she stayed at the hospital taking care of sick patients. Draco was always at work so they never got to spend much time together. Larine and Damian were going to school in 2 years. At age 10. It was a special offer Dumbledore made since Draco and Hermione were one of the smartest students ever trained in Hogwarts. and he said that their good genes were sure to be passed on. Damian's heart was set on being in slytherin becuase he liked snakes. He was sure to be the school heart throb like his dad in his own school years. Larine wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because she had both the qualities of being brave and her brains were a competition to even Hermione's. They had learned about their true parentage when Draco and Hermione got married and have never been happier that they were brother and sister. They spent every moment of the day either doing homework together, fighting...or doing homework. They were known as the Workaholics of the whole neighbourhood.

Draco took Hermione to the library. He led her to a painting of a Villa in Paris, France.

"How about spending our next summer in the Malfoy French Summer Home"

"Another Summer home?" Hermione was shocked she knew the Malfoy owned many but so far this was...hmmm...let me see...one...two...three...right this was the 89th summer home Hermione had seen!

"There're many more still" He gave a smirk.

"I'm thinking a whole month in the Parisian fantasy me, you and the kids no one else, no phone calls, no e-mails, its family time" He said placing a arm around her shoulder.

"Can I bring along one more?" Hermione asked with a slight smile on her face

"Huh? Who?... not potter... That last Vacation with him inTokyo we were mobbed every time someone spotted him. He had to wear a mask in the end remember?" Draco laughed remember the stuffy black mask they had made Harry wear as he was way too noticeable.

Hermione smiled as well "Ah the good times. But this person isn't a Potter or a Weasely"

Draco gave a look of confusion "I hope its not another guy I think those two are the only ones I can tolerate around my precious wife" He said tightening his grip around her.

Hermione raised one eyebrow "you're cutting off my circulation Drake"

"Right, sorry" He said retrieving his arm.

"So who is it because I was planning on spending time with only you and the kids...meaning NO ONE else" he put a lot of stress on the words "no one"

"Not even another little Malfoy?" She asked with a smile.

His eyes grew "Are you serious 'mione you're pregnant!"

Hermione laughed at his overly happy face.

"Finally I can have a normal kid around here someone who doesn't study so much!"

Hermione gave Draco a playful slap "My children are not nerds Draco Malfoy"

He leaned in closer "you forgot they're mine too."

"Imagine if someone had told us when we were in school that we would be married 6 years later with 2 kids and an unborn one..."

"I'd say they were out of their minds, then send them to mungo's" Draco said

He placed his arm on her shoulder again. "Life's full of surprises" they smiled at each other

And then hand in hand they went out of the library to go back to their room to pack.

Hermione looked back at the photos of their Hogwart Days, and family portraits that night reminicing .. She ran her hand over them " Yes completely full of surprises"...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINISHED! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!

PLEASE REVIEW! For once I'm begging you.

Ok well till next story

x-o-x-o- bi

rArA wONG


	11. Author Note

Please Review...

Eternal Regrets Status Finished with alternate Endings

Eternal Surprises Status Finished with Epilogue

Eternal Happiness Status Almsot finished

Eternal Memorie Status Still writing

They loved each other more than life. But after the War she disappeared now 8 years later he has a assignment... to find her but is there much more than just a simple girl lying behind that mask... Will they live a happily ever after or will they suffer for the rest of their lives on the memories they hold...D/HR

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories, it made all the diffrence the tips you gave me.

I'm planning to start another series... should i?

Suggestions? i might be thinking a little Harry and Hermione incorperated in a few of them...maybe a bit of ron as well...


	12. Author Note: Thank You

Thank You for Reviewing!

Eternal Happiness

-Magicalflame

-Anime Master

.x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Rose

-Da-Manta-Ray

-sweetxserenity

-wiishiin4mymiricles2happen

-adamo393

-SingForTheMoment

-lilybookworm

-irishkitty122

Eternal Memories

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Magicalflame

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Raven Sheala Crow

-irishmoon

-sweetxserenity

Eternal Regrets

-draco-lover59

-frostlily

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Zafr0

-xoKaSsIeox

-An Unsanitary Dream

-becca

-It's the voices' fault

-que Bonita

-Magicalflame

-Angela

-Laussica

-CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

-Danielle LaGrange

-Taylor

-velezv

-dyu123

-Kalie Winter  
-xoxphoebexox

-dracosmydevil

-Love Stories

-Tris Riddle

-Ange

-sweetxserenity

-IceBreakerKiss

-m0v1eaNg3l

-swmfree

-Hazelocean

-chantal

Eternal Memories

-Magicalflame

-justbussiness

-mandi

-x.X.x.xeshax.X.x.

-Versace is better than Dior

-LadyJaye

-PheonixPrincessAngel

-Hayl

-Lauren

-DM/HG Fan

-abitofalewilldoyougood

-Ironic-Idiocy

-Da-Manta-Ray

-kahsmbmarimbaplayer

-.mrs.eva.malfoy.speaking.

-sam

-deaths-NIGHTmare

-Alex

-laurs

-wotcher

-xoKaSsIeox

-michelle

-solodancer

-slytherincryptkeeper

-Giselle Schatti

-Kgmck-117

-KT

-breigh

-CColoMBiAnMaMi11

-Isabella Parrichi

-Victoria Winter

-emeraldeyes050607

-fourthiv

-crazy girls rule

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL.

-thx again for reviewing

Rachel Wong


End file.
